tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gani
''' '''Gani is an 6-9 year old bus (12-14 in new series) who is red and is the oldest of the four and is quiet,docile and soft spoken. He's the most sensible of the four buses and is very mature for his age.he is also somewhat uptight and neurotic Gani often acts as the voice of reason among his friends. Gani is very kind and usually thinks of others before himself. Gani is easily the most mature of the four buses. Gani is depicted as the most intelligent of the four buses. Gani can sometimes be socially awkward. Although Gani is usually very calm, he will occasionally lose his temper if he's been pushed to far. Although Gani may seem like a cowardly bus,he actually the most brave and selfless of the little buses. Nicknames "Coward" (by Rogi) "Sweetie Pie" (by Lani) "Loser" (by Rogi) "Dork" (by Rogi) Parodies Tayo & Friends (as Henry) Tayotown (as Brewster) Little Buses (as Stripy) BusTales (as Huey) Tayo the Little Tour Bus (as Scooty) Tayotown (South Park Parody) (Stan Marsh) Trivia *In the new series, his horn sound is the same as Mater's from Cars. **In the new series, his full name was "Gani Martin Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In the UK dub of the new series, he has a Cornish accent, making his voice sound similar to Duck's from Thomas & Friends and Lofty's from Bob the Builder. *He is the oldest of the little buses. *There is an episode were Gani gets a part time job at the gas station and even gets a badge for being the best employee of the month! *Gani often acts as a big brother figure to Tayo, Rogi,Lani,Peanut and Heart *Gani never argues with anyone, but there is one episode where Gani and Tayo argue about which team is better. Gani always says that reds rule, but Tayo disagrees and says that blues can defeat reds any day. Lani,Peanut and Heart wish for them to make up and say sorry but Rogi could care less. *There is an episode where the little buses form a band Tayo and Lani are both the vocalists,Rogi is the guitarist and Gani is the drummer *There is one episode called Gani loses his mind when Tayo,Rogi and Lani drive him crazy. *There is an episode when Gani along with the rest of the little buses, turns to humans,Gani appears to be a 12-14 year old boy with red hair, crimson eyes,brown shoes and khaki pants,as a human boy he appears to be 5 feet and 7 inches tall. *There is a movie called Gani the Little Bus where Gani is the the main character instead of Tayo. *There is an episode when Gani went through puberty,he is the first little bus to go through purberty possibly because he is the oldest. *He doesn't manually need a driver. Merchandising *Collect-n-Play (classic, fireflies, orange, moon, as Henry, as Brewster, as Tin Top, as Edd,as Foxy, as Donnie,as Boomer,as Rubble,as Clyde (Pac-Man),as Dipper,as Beny,as Arnold,as Huey,Tinky-Winky,as as Napstablook, as Hank) Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Gani's redesign (middle left) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Gani's makeover (right) Gani.jpg 1.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_efC1jaTOFfVHXr1AR.jpg 1380536194.jpg 6e7a2aa9-cf88-4ca0-b66b-940552b07e62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males Category:Characters with first appearances Category:Lightning McQueen Category:I love! Aw